Clockwork Hearts
by floorxnorth
Summary: Mathias believes that he is unloved and basically throws an insane hissy fit in his house. I'm bad with summaries I apologize. Warning character deaths. DenNor DenmarkxNorway


Clockwork Hearts

How many beats does a heart beat in a minute? A year? A lifetime? A cold voice in the back of the boy's head whispered quietly throughout his head. Echoes plagued him, replying the catastrophic words over and over until they faded into the back round. Whispers echoed throughout his body, how could he stop them?

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick tock goes the clock but the tick tick tick of his heart he could hear in his blushed ears. A pain echoed throughout his chest, tearing him into a symmetrical half. This isn't what the Dane wanted. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be whole, not missing. It was supposed to be warm, not cold. It was supposed to not hurt.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

A bell rang throughout the house. What did it matter anymore anyway? Tick tock goes the clock, the whispers that plague him are getting louder and louder. Tears etched down his crestfallen face. He was good. He was great, he was everything and anything that he would have asked for. Perfection spilled down upon his body and mind. Why did it have to be him?

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Mathias took off his shoe and chucked it at the old grandfather clock. A crash rang out throughout the house. No more could you hear the sound of the clock. An ungodly silence rang out in the house, screaming its appearance in a quiet flamboyant way. He hated that clock. He hated that clock for as long as he could remember.

Tears etched down his face and he pleaded silently in the mirror. Why wasn't he good enough? What had he done wrong? No one besides the unloving Norwegian could answer. Tick tock goes the clock but time had not caused him to love him the way Mathias loved him. It was not in his nature to love him. He couldn't change his feelings but he wished he could.

Mathias glared at his imperfect reflection. Was this what the world viewed him as? Is this what he looked like to the word? The reflection he saw in the mirror looked larger than what he truly was. Making him out to look stronger. Strong enough to bear through the pain. His eyes sparkling and a perfect reflection of the sea in the reflection, however reality would strike them as a dull gray. His skin had a slight tan, sprinkled with an assortment of freckles here and there, reality would see to it however that he be paler and more sickly looking.

He spat at the mirror and tugged off his disheveled shirt. Stripping himself of his khaki pants, that had been perfectly pleated in the morn, now had been stained and ragged as well. Pulling down his boxers, he stood in front of the mirror, exposing himself. Why wouldn't it show him his true reflection?

The ticking of his heart grew faster, he could feel blood pulsating throughout his body. His breathes becoming more shallow and his eyes narrowing with rage. It was all his fault, he mumbled to himself. It was his fault that he would never be loved. It was his fault that he was alone. He wasn't good enough to be loved by the only one whom he had ever really loved.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tock

Where was that clock? Where was that good for nothing clock?

More tears of anger and frustration sprinted down his face as he spun around. Looking for the assailing clock. A door closed in the level prior to the one that he was on. Stepping quietly against the floorboards, he creaked his way down the stairs. His body echoed throughout the house. Making itself known to the intruder. He spoke no words of alarm however, his shallow breathing that bounced off the ceiling and walls were the only words that he was able to make out.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

He could hear it, it enraged him. Blood pooled in his face and his strong hard hands began to quiver. A rage that had long not been there was growing and odin help the boy if he could stop it. He was just a boy anyways, not that it mattered how many centuries years old he was, he was still a boy. A child who could not control his own emotions. A child who didn't know his strength.

His assailant, intruder, was not in his kitchen. A door that stood slightly ajar had caught his eye however. He remembered distinctly that he had shut it..Or rather slammed it hard enough to scare the cat. Edging towards the knife canister he pulled out a glittering sharp object. This did not appease him however, but it would have to do.

Tick

Tick

Tick-

Spinning around he thrashed the knife wildly throughout the air. The sound of metal and skin colliding whispered throughout the walls in his house, not a scream being made. A body, slumping onto the cold kitchen floor and the sound of blood pooling around him breaking the silence not long after.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Mathias found the clock. Staring down, he found his beloved Norwegian on the ground. Blood pooling around him. A slender hand reaching up paling as the moments went by. Screaming in horror, he collapsed along side his love, his prey.

"Math-" The words bubbled out of Lukas' mouth, followed by a slow trickle of crimson from his mouth.

"LUKAS- LUKAS I'M SORRY- I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU-" The boy screamed in return.

"Idiot-" The smaller man whispered.

The Norwegian's slender hand made its way to cup his attackers paled face. His thumb caressing his face, brushing away little flecks of tears that had been pouring out of his eyes. He met his quiet eyes with the others and pleaded against death.

"Mathias I love you-" He managed to whisper, more blood pouring from his mouth.

Choked sobs echoed from the larger, plaguing the house and disrupting the silence. The boy watched as Lukas bled out before him. His pleading eyes growing empty and silent, glazed over but remained watching his. Mathias reached for his hand and held it to his face while his sobs grew more violent but silent.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Feeling the cold metal against his fingers he found his clock. A clock beating against a dead pulse. Tick tock goes the clock against the unbeating heart of his love. How many times had his heart beat for him with Mathias standing clueless in the dark?

He took the knife and pulled it to his own chest, releasing the rage and tearing through his own heart. His naked body dropped beside the only one the boy had ever loved, fingers still intertwined with his slender ones. Their bloods mixing in the darkness that was becoming dawn. A dawn of a new day but a midnight for two clockwork hearts.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

How many ticks in that clockwork heart?

* * *

Alright, based off of a line from Doctor Who, "How many ticks in that clockwork heart". I just found the line extremely inspiring. Just a little drabble I used to spend 30 minutes before bed.


End file.
